Fairy Tail and The Four Kings
by RosarioSecrets
Summary: Zeref is gone and so was Acnologia, the threats that terrorized the lands vanished thanks to the Fairy Tail hero's and friends. However, that didn't mean it was time to celebrate and relax to their usual routines, the word has spread and deep below the continents, the legendary beasts awaken to reclaim the world they have lost over the centuries from the darkness that plagued them


_A time long ago, prior to the world's thoughts of the extinction for the legendary beasts of Earthland..._

 _They've covered the continents with thousands of their kind, leaving no corner untouched. The people viewed them as the world's protectors, others viewed them as monsters - horrifying creatures that terrorized the lands. These magical creatures were also seen as gods that held power like no other and left a terrifying reminder that they ruled this world. They were known by many names but the most commonly used term was Dragons._

 _All types of dragons roamed the lands, far and wide. They ruled the seas, skies, lands as well as the elements. No other creature or living thing was able to compare to these beasts. Not a single thing was able to stand up to them either, which added to their mysterious existence._

 _These dragons all had their own respective regions, their territories were known as kingdoms. However, there was also the rebellious few who stood above and below those unwritten laws. You had those who believed they should not cower or intervene with the lower species while others believed every living thing that walked the worth deserved equal standards. The majority remained neutral for a long time, even centuries while the other two sides continued to grow slowly._

 _Few questions remained, Who was right and Who was wrong? What happened to the 'lower' species that got caught in-between?_

 _Countless battles that took place over the long decades costed many lives of both dragons and other living things. The most troubled species was the few human civilizations that lived beside them. Few regions worshiped the dragons as gods and their protectors while the others remained to fear and hate them - wanting nothing more than to rid of their existence because it threatens their lives on a daily basis._

 _Years continued to pass on while the kingdoms continued to strain for either side to remain equal, until one too many human civilizations started to interfere with their unending wars. Dark magic started to leak into the air, corrupting and poisoning the troubled minds across the continents. Not only did it create a larger scale of a problem, but it also started to destroy the few dragons that fought to protect their fragile lives. These people however, did not care. As long as it slowed them down, thinking they were winning, they've continued to pour their energy into the dark arts._

 _A large portion of the human-hating dragons slowly started to increase in numbers, feeding off the dark energy that leaked into the air around them. Doubling their strengths and numbers, not only did it only seal the humans fates, but it also began to threaten the kingdoms who tried to remain neutral._

 _There was four Dragon kingdoms that ruled the lands, Earth, Water, Air and Fire. The other types remained to themselves, not wanting to mix themselves with other living species out there. These dragons remained hidden - away from everything including the battles and wars. The remaining creatures were defined as light, space, time, darkness and chaos. These dragons took no place among the others and held stricter rules among themselves but the happenings around them did not go unnoticed._

 _The four dragon kingdoms all held a king and queen to each of their nests. Protecting each others territory, they've started to evacuate and spread across Earthland to find safety from the havoc that was spreading into their world. Others held their ground, refusing to give up the life they've been living. One kingdom however, sought not just to protect themselves, but to save the few human civilizations that surrounded them. That was the fire kingdom, ruled by the Fire King, Igneel._

 _Despite trying to survive for his own, he was also one of the few that who believed every living thing deserved a chance. Those born into this world, those that strive to live, fight and protect each other, all deserved to live the life they've been given. Dragons were not gods, they breathed and died all the same in the end._

 _Igneel found the human race to be most extraordinary in his eyes. He didn't agree with everything they've done, but it was a part of life to make mistakes. Even his own kind were making mistakes now, ones that cannot be undone, driving themselves into a corner and splitting each other apart._

 _The fire king tried reaching out to the other kingdoms for help but they were already long gone. His own nest and friends were the only few that remained to hold back the incoming chaos. Despite being a king, he had no queen, he had no hatchlings of his own. He depended on his bonds and connections over the years with other dragons that shared his beliefs. No bond out there can even compare to the loyalty these few dragons had among each other. One of his most loyal friends was Atlas, the hellfire dragon. His entire body was covered and made up of ominous flames. These flames weren't just any type of fire though, the heat is so intense, it melts and turns everything to ash in his path. However, that's only if he chooses to._

 _All of these dragons had a special type of magic that no ordinary human can possess, at least, not without sacrificing something in return. Some of these dragons went out of their way to teach the humans their magic anyway, despite the risks of losing their humanity. Some made it through, while others lost themselves to it and had to be taken down. As much risk as it involved, it has been proven to be useful in the long run, especially when they're on the brink of war. The people that survived the harsh training of Dragon magic, became later known as Dragon Slayers. They were the only few who were able to fight back the threat that was coming for them. Some people however, took that power and fled the site. The dragons did not stop them, however, they can only hope that over time, they will learn the value of their teachings._

* * *

The clouds in the distance rumbled while flashes of lightning threatened in the distance. A storm was brewing while rough winds picked up around the surrounding mountains. People gathered together inside the only opening King Igneel has created for them. His dark eyes locked on the incoming threat in the distance, small rumbles escaped his throat, warning the others to be on their toes. His wings folded back tightly, to avoid hitting the sharp rocks behind him. There must've been around a few hundred people he rounded up into the mountains. Hoping he rescued everyone, he sent out a few of his own to watch the perimeters while Atlas remained at his side. He lit a large bonfire at the entrance to keep the people warm as well as providing protection from the harsh winds.

Igneel snarled quietly, seeing things flying in the distance. His hearing picked up the storm arriving faster than intended and started to believe it wasn't natural. Something created it from the darkness that spilled over the continents. Atlas stood tall, not showing any concern to the people behind him. Despite not displaying any threat, he put his own friends and family first before he concerned himself with the humans. Unless ordered to, he would stand by the king's side no matter what happens, even if it was until his last breath. He originally had a small rivalry with Igneel, mostly over the throne to prove who was the true Fire king however, he lost. Despite being made up of the element itself, Igneel has proven over time that not even fire can penetrate through his scales. He dominated the element and made it into his own, even to the point of consuming his fire like no other has ever seen before.

The fire king stood on his hind legs and closed his eyes, baring his teeth slightly while listening to the muffled cries from the caves.

"This will be more trouble than it's worth, Igneel. Even if were to leave a dent now, we are outnumbered 1000 to 1" Atlas spoke roughly, glaring into the distance. More flying shadows started to emerge from the clouds above with the incoming dark storm. Dark flashes of lightning threatened once more, coming closer and closer by the second. Loud roars of thunder echoed in the skies and rain started to pour. The black magic started to leave a potent smell in the air from the heavy rain.

Igneel opened his wings widely, beating into the air and creating a small wind current to counter gusts that were passing through. The bonfire behind them however, remained unfazed. The flames were created from Atlas, which held its form through magic. A trivial task left to him, but a giant help to the people hiding behind it.

Igneel wanted to flee further into the mountains, providing more shelter than they have now, but time wasn't on their side. He rushed the people here over his back and with the help of the other dragons. It took them a of couple days, leaving them almost no time to regroup and prepare for the incoming battle. The fire king looked up into the dark skies, feeling the rain pour onto his face and bits of steam escaped from his hot breath. Puffs of smoke left his nostrils and spoke loudly, making the area echo with his voice.

"Atlas, be on guard. I need you to stay here while i check on the rest of them"

Lifting himself into the air, he beat his scaled wings heavily that made large gusts behind. The living-fire dragon growled slightly, not liking to leave his side and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Be safe Igneel" Atlas opened his own wings that looked like fire curtains, covering the cave opening. The pouring rain evaporated before it even touched him. The ground remained dry underneath, making the air humid enough to stay warm.

It was the middle of winter and all of the people had to leave majority of their things behind. Only being allowed to carry what they can on their backs, it left them entirely vulnerable. Most of them carried water and food, while a few carried weapons to protect themselves. The dragons that carried them provided the shelter and warmth from the harsh, cold winds. The snow that covered the cave-side melted entirely, creating a small river down the mountainside.

"The earth cries, the winds howl in pain. It gives me a bad feeling, my king" Atlas spoke quietly to himself. His embers flickered lightly from his agitation but turns to see a small boy at his feet. Lowering his head, he watches as the child touches his flaming claws and was astonished he was not being burned.

"So you're a fire type aren't you?" his voice boomed. Two people came running out, which seemed to be the boy's parents.

"Sorry if he disturbed you" the mother picked up the boy into her arms and bowed slightly to the dragon.

"Worry not, he was just curious" Atlas closed his eyes and heard a roar in the distance. Snapping his gaze to the incoming black clouds, a snarl rips from his chest and his flames grew larger. The parents hushed the whining child who was too curious and went back inside. Forgetting everything now, the flaming dragon stood tall, raising his neck as he spoke aloud.

"No one else leave the cave from this point on"

* * *

Igneel flew over the bare forest that lost its life for the season. Snow covered everything, making it easier to track and see the ground around him. His wings spread open far as he glided through the pouring rain. Listening to the deafening thunder, his keen eyesight caught a stranded child crying in an open field. Rushing over to him quickly, the corner of his eye caught something flashing by him but it didn't touch him. It seemed it had avoided him. Ignoring the trivial matter, he landed nearby the boy and waited to see if anyone else was around. The rain has yet to lighten and the clouds were now over him. The dark air around him filled his nose, smelling putrid and rotten. A small whine escaped his throat, unable to block out his senses. Another cry echoed in his ears, snapping his attention back to the boy. Walking on all fours, the fire dragon approached the boy cautiously, wondering where his parents could possibly be. Keeping his head low, his eyes lowered to the child who laid a few feet in front of him. Stretching out his claw, he picked the boy up and held it to his face. The child silenced almost immediately and Igneel couldn't tell if he was shocked or terrified. His sharp eyes saw something flying past him yet again which allowed a snarl to escape his throat. Not wanting to scare the child any further, he stretched up onto his hind legs and looked around.

"Who's there?" the dragon hissed under his breath. His eyes dilated when he saw something crawling out of the shadows. It wasn't a creature, but a dark-haired boy who seemed to be troubled by something he couldn't quite place.

"You don't belong here" he mumbled. His black eyes locked on Igneel's claws who was still holding the boy carefully.

"Why are you still here, boy? There was an evacuation a few days ago" The dragon lowered his head, realizing he wasn't a threat but, something felt off about him. Not wanting to take any chances, he opened his mouth slightly, baring his sharp teeth.

"Igneel, King of the Fire Dragon's" The boy approached him slowly, holding a hand up, "It seems you have found my little brother"

"What was he doing here alone?" the dragon glared furiously as he placed the small boy down, "It'll be safer if you guys left now"

"I'm afraid i cannot take him with me. The place I'm going is no home to a child" he spoke louder. Igneel growled slightly as he eyed the small boy next to him. The child stared up at him curiously.

"That's not an excuse to leave a child here alone" Igneel growled louder as he raised his head. Glowering to the black-haired boy, "If you're his brother, take him with you and protect him. It's winter and a war is coming, he'll need someone to look out for him"

The black haired boy sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The child turned his head to look at him and frowned, "I don't have the right to look after him, So I'll ask a favor from the king" Holding his chin up high as he met with the dragon's dark eyes. Igneel's throat rumbled lowly, before nodding his head.

"I need you to look out for him. If you do, I'll help you with this battle, enough to hold them back and to get him far away from here as possible"

Igneel's eyes widened with shock and horror, "That is quite the promise from a boy" His eyes caught the child running up to him and curling around his toes. The dragon's eyes softened, unable to push him away. Lowering his claws again, he picked up the pink-haired boy cautiously and watched as he curled up into his palm, "How can i trust you?" his voice got lower when the boy fell asleep, "Which region trained you to be a dragon slayer?" he continued but froze when he saw a black aura surrounding the boy.

"I never said to trust me, but I'll create a small diversion for now" the black haired boy turned around and spoke one more time before leaving, "...Take care of Natsu" he vanished into a crackling, dark portal. The fire dragon was at a loss for words for the time being. A loud thud and trees were cracking behind him.

"Has something happened, Igneel?" a smaller red dragon walked beside him and a taller black dragon stood behind. Beating his wings slowly, he kicked his feet up into the air and Igneel looked back at his palm.

"I want everyone to get away from here, inform everyone, now" he yelled quickly. The air changed, something felt off and it perplexed him to the point of anger. How he hasn't noticed until now, ' _A boy in black_ ' he thought angrily, ' _Can only be one man with that kind of magic_ ' Small growls escaped him, alarming the few dragons that were now surrounding him. Opening his large wings, he too kicked his feet into the ground to push himself up into the air. Cracks into the ground were made and the rain quickly filled the gaps.

' _Zeref_ ' he growled angrily, ' _Why was he here?_ ' he continued to think only to suddenly feel troubled. Igneel looked to the boy in his hand and realized he was running a small fever.

The dragons behind him looked to each other confused but quickly followed their king back to the mountain range. The black dragon turned around to inform the others. The smaller red dragon looked back from the corner of its eyes to suddenly see a black dome covering their kingdom. The air was getting heavier, darker and it terrified him. They didn't want to run, they were not cowards, but it was a fool's errand to take on the incoming fleet that threatened to kill them. The young dragon turned back around to see his King constantly looking at his claws. Confused, he watched when suddenly lightning cracked in the sky over them. Hissing quietly to itself, it reopened his eyes to see a small fire surrounding them. Igneel roared angrily, spreading his wings in front of them. The other two dragon's took a side each, snarling at something they could not see.

"I don't have time for this" Igneel snarled angrily in front of him. The paled red dragon beside him stood tall, opening his torn wings. It seems the lightning struck him pretty hard.

"It seems a few have found us, old friend" the old dragon grumbled under his weakened breath. Despite his age, he was one of the more powerful elders in the group but it didn't make the young dragon feel any safer. Something dark was here and he felt it coiling around with the strange dark flames. Whining under his breath, he felt a tail wrapping around his own. The other dragon who was quiet lowered his gaze to the young one, assuring him he'll be safe.

Igneel opened his jaw and some flames escaped his breath. The dark flames immediately reacted and swirled with his own.

Snarls and hissing echoed the surrounding area, alerting the dragons they weren't alone. The fire king eyed his dragons behind him warily, unsure whether or not to tell them to go on ahead or to stay back. However, before he can say anything, the elder held out his arm, "Take Helix and that child out of here Igneel. This isn't debatable" His sharp eyes were dark and the slits in his eyes grew smaller. There was no time to argue, Igneel knew that but it pained him to leave his companions behind. With a small nod, he flew back up into the air and saw the burning forest spreading quickly. The elder dragon roared loudly, shaking the ground around them. The young dragon Helix watched as the dark flames shot higher into the air but Igneel opened his jaw and breathed his own flames back down towards it.

Unable to understand what was happening, Helix was suddenly pulled by Igneel's tail and was carried through the sky rapidly. The young dragon flipped himself around and escaped his clutch to only quickly fly to his side. Words caught in his throat when he noticed the dark, pain filled eyes on Igneel. Lowering his gaze, he finally noticed his king holding onto something, only because the bright pink against the dark red scales gave it away.

"What is that?" he spoke more-so to himself" Igneel glanced at him quickly but didn't say anything. They've finally returned to the mountain range and Atlas immediately snapped his attention towards them.

"Glad to see you've returned safely Igneel" eyeing the clutched claws carefully, "...I see you've also brought something else back"

Igneel lowered his claw to the ground and opened it slowly. The other dragons landed behind quickly, making the ground shake slightly. The rain finally lightened enough, but it still was hard to see from the fog in the area.

"I need to see a medic immediately, this child has caught a fever" Igneel spoke lowly. Helix eyed the boy curiously and wondered where his king had found him.

A small pale brown dragon moved around them swiftly and bellowed into the air. It was only moments before a group of people left the cave and walked around Atlas. He raised his flaming wing, allowing them through and watched as they circled the king's palm.

"The boy isn't just sick..." one man spoke.

"He's coated in dark magic, where did you find him?" the woman pulled out a small box from her bag and started to hand out supplies.

An old man came rushing past them and kneeled down beside the boy with a blanket, "Worry about the questions later and help this boy" he spoke harshly. Too many people were getting sick and now another has been added to his care. Igneel watched them carefully and noticed the boy has woken up. The child cried, raising his arms out towards the dragon. The fire king shook his head slightly and heard the kid suddenly whining loudly.

"It seems he got attached to you quite quickly, Igneel" Atlas spoke while watching the retreating group go back into the cave.

"When he gets better, I'll be looking after him specifically" he spoke as he turned his head back around to eye the raging storm.

"Has the king adopted a lost child?" a female voice spoke gently. The dragons turned their heads towards a silver dragon who landed gracefully beside them.

"Nirvana, You've come back after all" Igneel spoke but didn't turn around.

"I've come for Helix actually. However, i suppose i can lend a hand"

A dragon hissed beside them, making Igneel turn his head around. Glowering towards the temperamental dragon, it lowered his head, "I don't trust her"

"Whether you trust her or not, We need all the help we can get" the other dragon spoke, although, it too glowered towards the silver dragon.

"You can say I've adopted the boy, he had no home to return to" Igneel responded. Turning his head towards Atlas, the fire dragon raised its flames covering more of the cave entrance.

"Why'd you come for me?" Helix spoke from behind the others. The rusted scaled dragon raised its head towards the young dragon curiously.

Nirvana hissed between her teeth, "Your parents sent me for you. The little rebel hatchling who believes he can fight with his elders"

Igneel stepped between them, raising his wings high into the air, "Enough!" he growled, "We are here to keep the peace" he continued before eyeing the young dragon. Helix lowered his head in submission, knowing he can do close to nothing against them. His family was a part of the fire kingdom but wanted nothing to do with the war. He stayed behind because he wanted to help the people as well. While his nest fled, he hid and stayed behind the group.

The fire king breathed puffs of fire before speaking in a commanding tone, "Atlas, i need you to keep an eye on her" The fire dragon nodded but didn't move from the cave entrance. Igneel moved over and started to consume some of the bonfire.

"Feeling weak?" the fire dragon spoke quietly. The soft rumbles that followed had the silver dragon eyeing them curiously. Her sharp canines poked from the side of her closed lips and her deep blue eyes seemed to change into a bright green.

"There was an attack nearby, The elder stayed behind and Knox left to retrieve the others but they should be back soon" although a part of him still worried gravely for them. His nest wasn't particularly large, so every life was more valuable than anything else.

"Is there a problem?" the silver dragon spoke sweetly and curiously.

"It isn't your concern" Igneel retorted almost too quickly. He was on edge at the moment. The air grew thicker with the dark magic, contaminating the nearby range even further. Gritting his teeth, he faced the cave and leaned his head downward. Nosing at the small opening, he can see the people crouching and curling to the furthest part of the cave. Despite being so widely open, the flames from Atlas kept the area warm.

"How's the boy?" Igneel spoke loud enough for the people to hear him.

"His fever seemed to have stabilized for the time being. He just needs some rest" the old man bowed slightly. He turned around and started to replace the rags nearby the small child.

"Was he always this closed up?" Nirvana tilted her small head to the side. Atlas growled quietly, not liking her close proximity.

"There is no reason for you to concern yourself with his majesty"

"Oh please, you guys need me"

Igneel raised his head and looked at the silver scales on her body that seemed to shimmer despite the lack of light, "Why's that?" he spoke out to her before Atlas can say anymore.

"I can purify the air if needed. I offer my services as a one time offer before i leave" She looked back toward Helix, who was staring out towards the incoming storm.

"You may do so if you wish, but i need you out of here just as quickly" Igneel walked past her without a glance and heard a small growl escaping her.

"Don't look down on me, Igneel. I offered my help, there is no reason for you to be so rude"

Atlas and the rusted colored dragon snarled towards her, ready to attack on signal, "I won't be having any other kingdom's blood on my hands. We're not staying here long, as soon as those clouds reach this range, we're leaving"

"I see, but there was no reason to be so rude"

"Forgive his majesty, he seems to be quite on edge ever since the darkness has plagued these lands" a lean serpent like dragon emerged from above with Knox and the Elder.

"Has Igneel given you trouble?" the elder spoke as he landed with a heavy thud. Some people came peeking from the cave to watch the dragons speak.

"It's no worries, the black magic is probably poisoning his thought process, as for the rest of us. I'll do my part and I'll be on my way before he bites my head off next" eyeing him warily. Igneel gave a small gruff before eyeing the black dragon.

"What happened back there?"

"The flames extinguished themselves for now, but the fire continued to spread elsewhere"

"Glad to see you guys back in one piece"

The elder eyed the small red dragon who was cowering behind the others, "How long are you going to keep the princess waiting?"

"I want to stay and help" Helix trembled slightly from the eyes burning through to him. Not liking the pressure, he closed his eyes and suddenly felt something brushing against his head. Igneel nudged him again and watched the dragon open his eyes slowly.

"Then tell your family of your wishes, I'm sure they'll understand. I believe they just want to see you safe, you're still young after all"

"They're old fashioned, they won't understand"

"You can't be sure of that unless you try child" the elder spoke, "as old fashioned as they might be, im sure if you're reasonable enough and prove to them you're a strong enough dragon, they'll come to an understanding"

Helix raised his head and noticed Igneel grinning down at him, "Make your peace with them and come back lad, I'll be waiting for you" The young dragon hopped onto his feet and felt slightly better.

"You promise?"

"Don't make me regret this boy" Igneel turned around and saw Nirvana absorbing the air around herself. The foul smell lightened, but it was not completely gone. With it being easier to breathe, he was beginning to think more clearly,

"Travel safely and thank you" The silver dragon looked towards Igneel and nodded her head.

"Don't be foolish Igneel, that careless behavior of yours might cost you" She kicked herself up into the air and flew alongside Helix.

The elder walked towards the fire king slowly and spoke in a lower tone, "Many of the nests went underground until the darkness clears"

"Is that even possible?" Igneel closed his eyes, there was work to be done and that was to take the people and his nest out of the mountain range as quickly as possible.

"I honestly don't even know Igneel, we can only hope"

Knox the black dragon spoke in a rough low tone, "Where are we heading so i can start moving the people?"

"We can head north, gather as many people as you can" Igneel clenched his jaw and balled his claws into a tight fist. Small embers flickered off his hand while he watched the dragons gather near the cave. Atlas moved to his side to allow the others room. A loud rumble was heard in the distance, alarming and frightening the people that were leaving the cave.

"What's going on?" a few people spoke. Others scurried quickly onto the the black dragons back while the elder helped them up.

"Where are we going?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

Igneel and Atlas looked towards each other before the elder spoke gently, "Somewhere safer, don't stress yourselves children" The old doctor came out with a few children and was holding the pink-haired boy securely in his arms.

"I'll hold onto him" The fire king held out his claws and the doctor eyed him warily.

"Are you sure? He's still a sickly child" placing him gently into the king's hand. Igneel raised his arm up close to his snout before nodding his head.

"I'm sure, now get going with the rest. Atlas, guide them to Fiore"

"Fiore? That's quite the stretch Igneel" He opened his flaming wings and started to fly into the air.

"But it'll be safer there" closing his claws carefully over the boy to keep the cold air from passing through.

"And when will you be joining us?"

"Soon" turning around, he said no more. The dragons started to gather and pick themselves up into the air. Everyone tucked close to another to avoid the cold so Atlas kept close to Knox.

"Don't stay too far behind Igneel" The Elder spoke loudly. Igneel waved them off and watched as they flew quickly into the dark, clouded skies. He opened his claws again, peeking to make sure he hasn't hurt the boy. He was quite surprised to see the boy staring up at him again.

"Aren't you a curious fellow" he mumbled. The child smiled and laughed despite the flushed cheeks he had. Igneel felt the child's warmth radiating in small waves. It wasn't because of his fever either. He seemed to possess some fire magic of his own despite being so young. The boy hardly spoke and started to stand on his hand. He looked roughly around three to four years old, barely a toddler. Igneel lowered his gaze and moved his snout closer to the pinkette. Nudging him gently to the side, he heard the boy let out a giggle which warmed the dragon's heart even further.

"What happened to your parents, Natsu?" he spoke in a gentler tone, "Are you really that man's brother?" still feeling a bit appalled by it. The person who dived and lived through the black arts was still able to look out for something dearly. Amazed the boy was still alive, it left him only curious as to where his parents were. The pink-haired boy sat back down again and started to form symbols into the dragon's palm. Igneel tried to make out what the boy was writing but realized shortly after it was just gibberish.

"Unable to speak or write? Well it seems we have a lot of work to take care of Natsu" The child looked up to him when suddenly loud thunder cracked in the skies. It echoed continuously for a while. The fire dragon growled towards the clouds overhead, "It also seems we've run out of time to stand idle boy" he grumbled with irritation. However, a terrifying howl sounded in the skies, a sound so horrifying, it would've made any dragon run. Igneel bared his sharp fangs, realizing the fleet is nearby. Flying up into the air, the dragon took off to the north after the others. Lightning flashed in the sky, brighter than ever - temporarily blinding the dragon for a moment. Deep growls sounded around him and Igneel opened his eyes to see menacing red eyes staring back at him.

"Going somewhere, your majesty?" a sinister grin spread on the demonic looking dragon's face, baring all of its sharp disoriented fangs. The fire king glanced briefly around, noticing they were surrounded. Snarls ripped from the other dragons, ready to kill on moment's notice. A few started snapping their jaws towards Igneel and the boy in his palm started to whimper. Curling his thumb over the boys head to lull him, Igneel could only stare at the jet-black dragon in front of him.

"It's been awhile since I've last seen you, Czar" the fire dragon hissed the words as if it was poison dripping from his tongue. The black dragon snapped his teeth at him when a low bellow of a laugh escaped. It flew in the air above them, opening its large scaled claws.

"And it'll be the last reunion for you, Igneel" It lunged its claws at him and Igneel clashed at the last second. The surrounding dragons were closing in with saliva dripping from their lips. The fire dragon gripped the black dragons claws tightly, piercing into his scales.

"I won't be going down without a fight" he roared as he butted heads with the dragon. The boy felt himself being pulled a few times but gripped tightly onto the dragons thumb. He only glanced over his hand a few times and paled from how high they were. Igneel stole a glance towards his palm, noticing the boy's discomfort.

"Don't worry boy, we'll be out of this soon enough" growling towards the incoming group of rabid dragons, "This is barely even a workout" grinning widely.

The boy watched as his dragon protector clashed and bashed continuously with the other smaller dragons. Howls and snarls ripped from their throats constantly before flames suddenly lit around them. His eyes widened when Igneel opened his mouth and fire flew into it instead of out.

"..Igneel" the boy barely spoke. The fire dragon king heard him before blowing a blast of fire towards the incoming dragons.

* * *

 _ **..Present Day..**_

"Natsu" the dragonslayer tossed and turned, whining slightly under his breath.

"Natsu!" the voice echoed even louder with irritation. The boy threw a pillow over his head before suddenly being pulled to the side.

"Hey flame brain, wake the hell up!" an agitated male's voice sounded in the dragonslayer's head. Growling under his breath, he snapped opened his eyes to see Gray glaring down at him, "About time, was just about to suggest we leave you behind" walking away, Lucy came hopping over and pointed towards his face.

"It's unusual for you to be sleeping in when there's a job to do today, hurry up and let's go" Happy flew in from the window and spoke loudly.

"The train is leaving in an hour" handing everyone their train tickets, "We have to hurry or Erza will get mad again" suddenly jolting to an upwards position, Natsu looked over his bed to see his scarf hanging loosely on the side. His hand brushed against the white scales before feeling slightly nostalgic about it. Lucy noticed the weird atmosphere around him and kneeled slightly over to him.

"Is something wrong?" eyeing his fingers that started to curl around the white scarf.

"No" he mumbled before throwing the scarf around his neck, "Let's go" he quickly stood up and left the room. Gray stood by the doorway and noticed the dragonslayer's grumpy attitude.

"Whats wrong with him?" leaving through the door with Lucy and Happy close behind.

"Beats me" she spoke as she closed the door behind them. Happy looked at his best friend who was a few feet in front of them.

"Did you have a bad dream Natsu?" the cat flew over to his side and Natsu looked up to him briefly. The dragonslayer shrugged and continued walking.

"Not really, i can barely remember what happened. Did i sleep talk again?" mumbling more so to himself.

Happy nodded slightly, "You said Igneel again" the cat landed on the messy pink hair gently before sliding his head down to meet Natsu's eyes.

"Oh" he said quietly before taking a huge breath, "Nothing to worry about then" a sloppy grin slid onto his face making the cat frown.

"Maybe you'll remember later"

"I guess" he looked on ahead to see the rising bright red sun peering over the horizon.

The orange hue that blended with it reminded him all too much of the flames he saw in his dreams. Considering he uses fire all the time, something about this felt different. Without thinking too much on it, he turned his head around slightly and waved to his friends who fell slightly behind, "Hurry up guys" he yelled out. The ice mage gritted his teeth before running behind the dragonslayer. Lucy sighed heavily as she dragged her tired legs to keep up with them.

* * *

 **AN:** _The joys of a fresh new story. I had to rethink and rewrite this so many times i thought it'll never get done. Let me know what you guys think of it. There is going to be so many flashbacks and things before it all starts to make sense so bare with me XD_

 _I wont be having a set update schedule for this story just yet so, I'll let you all know next time how that works out. See you then!_

 _- **RosarioSecrets**_


End file.
